Contra todo pronóstico
by kylenete
Summary: La historia de dos personas totalmente opuestas que dieron con el punto exacto para ser una sola.
1. El inicio de todo

**El inicio de todo**

**Sesshomaru Taisho**, 32 años, ojos ambarinos, cabello platinado y de profesión arquitecto, de carácter hosco y solitario, tenía como sueño conquistar el mundo, si bien no literalmente si a través del la edificación de sus diseños alrededor de él. Gracias a su pericia y dedicación no le fue difícil hacerse de renombre en muy poco tiempo. Esa era su única preocupación y aunque llevaba algún tiempo con Kagura no le veía futuro ya que no lo consideraba más importante que materializar su sueño y hubiese continuado así de no ser porque un día se atravesó en su vida ella.

**Rin Sakura**, 29 años, ojos marrones, cabello castaño y dueña de un pequeño negocio, poseedora de un carácter afable y que siempre mostraba una sonrisa a todo el mundo. El sueño de su vida se vio materializado cuando después de muchos sacrificios logro a echar a andar su invernadero junto con una pequeña empresa de arreglos florales. En algún momento de su vida tuvo la idea que pasaría el resto de sus días con su novio de siempre Kohaku, así que cuando la relación se vino abajo no se le cruzó por la cabeza que volviese a desarrollar esa clase de sentimientos por nadie más y se hizo a la idea que tal vez no lo haría de nuevo hasta que un día lo conoció a él.

El día de la gran inauguración del edifico correspondiente a su último diseño, Sesshomaru Taisho ataviado con un elegante atuendo negro, atendía cordialmente a todas las preguntas referentes a la obra y aunque secretamente odiaba esa parte de su trabajo sabía de buena mano que las relaciones públicas y la publicidad eran fundamentales para su profesión.

Normalmente esta actividad era más llevadera por que llevaba a Kagura consigo, pero después de un análisis a su situación de vida decidió dar por terminada la relación ya que usando las palabras dichas a la mujer "su vida esta tomando un rumbo en donde una relación amorosa no tiene cabida"

Una vez concluida las formalidades con los reporteros, el prominente arquitecto estaba a dispuesto a irse de pero recordó que debía mostrar modales adecuados con el empresario que lo había contratado y despedirse como era debido antes de partir.

Haciendo un recorrido visual por el enorme salón en busca de su objetivo, noto que se encontraba elegantemente decorado con arreglos florales y detalles botánicos. Una vez hecha esta observación se centro en su tarea hasta que pudo localizar al empresario platicando amenamente con un grupo de personas. Entonces sin más demora se dirigió hacia él.

Utilizando la grave voz de la cual era dueño, se hizo notar entre los del grupo y sus intenciones de despedirse rápidamente no se hubieran visto truncadas de no ser por que el empresario cortésmente insistió en presentarle a su familia que lo acompañaba, el joven arquitecto no pudiendo eludir esa petición saludó lo más afable que le fue posible, a la esposa y a las hijas del gran empresario y cuando pensó que le presentaría a la última de ellas, su interlocutor le anunciaban que aquella persona de cabello castaño y amplia sonrisa no era otra que la responsable de la decoración del salón que anteriormente le había llamado la atención.

Que extraño es el azar, ya que cualquiera que hubiere apostado a que esa mujer de enormes ojos y delgada contextura nunca podría llamar la atención de una persona como el arquitecto hubiera acertado de lleno y de igual manera hubieran en el hecho de que a una mujer tan cariñosa y de sentimientos tan nobles no tenía nada que ver con aquel hombre tan hostil y amenazador.

Pero como la vida está llena de sorpresas estás dos personas tan diferentes y opuestas se vieron inmersos en una relación tan inesperada como intensa.

Aunque en un principio no fue sencillo sortearon cada uno de los obstáculos que caracteres tan dispares podrían dar. Ella acostumbrada a mostrar abiertamente su cariño, más de una vez se sintió rechazada cuando espontáneamente le tomaba la mano o le daba un beso en público y el tuvo que aprender que al estar con alguien que realmente te interesa, es hacer concesiones y que su modo de ser tan parco no iba de acuerdo con ella, cuando más de una vez entre lágrimas causadas por alguna discusión suscitada entre ellos, ella intentaba romper su relación haciéndole ver que nada tenían que hacer juntos dos personas tan distintas.

Pero no acostumbrado a recibir negativas lo que en un principio parecía un reto a sus capacidades se convirtió en la mejor de sus derrotas, ya que desarmando totalmente ante ella empezó a desear ese toque delicado y ese cariño a manos llenas importándole muy poco el lugar, el día y la hora en donde se encontraba.

Ella con su amabilidad y alegría creo el puente que hacía falta para que él entablase de nuevo comunicación con su familia y más aún con ese medio hermanó, que aunque en extremo parecidos físicamente, no lo consideraba más que el hijo que su padre tuvo, ya que para su sorpresa ella inicio una hermosa amistad con Kagome la novia de su hermano, así como una cercanía fraternal con el propio Inuyasha, su padre y si porque no con su madre, aunque nunca la llamaba así, el arquitecto era consciente de que Izayoi lo trataba como si fuera su propio hijo mirando siempre por su bienestar desde que su padre se caso con ella.

Él siempre había estado orgulloso de sus habilidades en la cama, se jactaba consigo mismo de que ni una mujer que hubiese compartido su lecho se había quedado insatisfecha, consciente de esto pensó que las relaciones sexuales con Rin sería la única parte sencilla de la relación, pero que equivocado estaba cuando estando con ella sintió algo que nunca había experimentado, la necesidad sobrehumana de satisfacerla no solamente a nivel físico sino a nivel espiritual, haciendo que la experiencia acumulada se fuera directamente a la basura por no tener cabida en ese tipo de entrega.

Ella cuya experiencia sexual se limitaba a la vivida con Kohaku, quien nunca fue demasiado apasionado en la alcoba, no esperaba la avalancha de sensaciones que él le hacía sentir y queriendo corresponderle de alguna se entregaba en cuerpo y alma a e intentaba que en cada beso y en cada caricia trasmitirle algo de lo que sentía cada vez que estaban juntos y así en esa entrega muchas veces el amanecer les sorprendía ya que ninguno quería separase del otro.

Un nuevo contratiempo se dio cuando después de casi un año de estar juntos, Rin no quería dar el siguiente paso y rechazo en más de una ocasión la idea de irse a vivir juntos, siempre aludiendo que no quería interferir en vida y la rutina de él y que estaban perfectamente así cada quien en su casa y pasando algunos días juntos pero siempre volviendo sus respectivos hogares.

Pese a externar esto ella secretamente tenía miedo, el miedo que pude tener una persona que había estado sola desde muy temprana edad y que ahora se veía ante la situación de que sí se mudaba con Seshomaru corría el riesgo de que las cosas salieran mal y lo perdiese a él y a la familia con la que tanto se había encariñado.

El en un ataque de ira que enmascaraba el dolor recibido por un nuevo rechazo, le dijo que ya se había hartado y que ya no estaba dispuesto a continuar con esa estúpida relación en donde sentía que sólo él era el único interesado. Ella incapaz de emitir ningún argumento que lo calmara y lo alejara de esa idea, lo vio irse de su casa haciendo realidad su temor, de nuevo estaría sola y esta vez solamente ella era la causante.

Dejando pasar algunos días no se sorprendió cuando al buscarlo recibió su rechazo alegando que no tenían ningún asunto que discutir. Y él aunque tenía muy claro cuán grande era su amor por ella se convenció a sí mismo que no estaba hecho para una relación duradera y haciendo uso de esta excusa este rechazó bajar su orgullo y darle a ella oportunidad para aclarar las cosas.

Ella resistió todo lo que pudo hasta que algún tiempo después el accedió a verle en su oficina no sin antes advertirle que su tiempo era preciado y que no lo desperdiciara y ella le aún a sabiendas que ya lo había perdido y lo que había habido entre ellos se había esfumado, le dijo que sólo quería explicarle el porqué de su comportamiento y que después de eso le dejaría en paz.

Empezó pidiéndole una disculpa por todo lo que su silencio y cobardía le habían causado, pero no quería que se llevara una idea equivocada de la situación. Le dijo que el amor que sentía por él había crecido enormemente pero que en la misma manera el miedo a perderlo se había hecho presente, le contó algo de lo que siempre había eludido hablar, sus padres, le dijo como ellos y su hermano habían muerto en un accidente automovilístico el cual sucedió cuando ella era muy joven y que después de eso paso su infancia y adolescencia en hogares de acogida hasta que pudo independizarse y vivir sola.

Le contó que durante algún tiempo creyó que su vida con Kohaku era lo más cercano a tener una familia, pero que también se dio cuenta cuán equivocada estaba en ese tema hasta que ellos dos estuvieron juntos y conoció lo que era tener una familia a través de sus padres, hermano y cuñada. Le dijo que nunca había desarrollado el sentimiento de pertenencia hasta que lo conoció y se enamoro de él. Pero le dijo también que su egoísmo le hizo no querer arriesgarse a perder todo eso por algo tan delicado como mudarse juntos.

Finalizo su conversación diciéndole que creía que siempre iba a quererlo pero que ya no lo molestaría más y que le deseaba la felicidad en donde quiera que para él se encontrarse.

Esperando algunos momentos la emisión de alguna respuesta, abandonó el lugar después de que esta nunca llegara. Asumiendo su nueva situación volvió a su hogar y guardo en una caja todos los artículos que a él pertenecían. Esa noche decidió que ya no lloraría y que llevaría en sus recuerdos los gratos momentos que su relación con Sesshomaru Taisho le había dado.

A la mañana siguiente se sintió mejor que los días anteriores y decidió que le llevaría flores a sus padres y hermano, ya que estando frente a sus lapidas solía calmar su espíritu y la pena era más sencilla de llevar, una vez que estuvo lista oyó el timbre sonar y pensando que el taxi que había solicitado había llegado, se dirigió a la puerta pero cual no fue su sorpresa cuando al abrirla choco de frente con el arquitecto de ojos ámbar, el cual le sacaba por lo menos una cabeza de alto.

Dándose unos segundos para recobrarse de la sorpresa le preguntó la razón de su visita y obteniendo solamente por respuesta un "**perdóname**", estuvo a punto de decirle que no había nada de perdonar pero el volvió a decir "**perdóname por todo y déjame ser tu familia por el resto de mi vida**" al mismo tiempo que le extendía una pequeña flor que guardaba en su chaqueta.

Rin no supo en un momento se acercó hacia a él y lo abrazo con todo lo que sus fuerzas le dieron besándolo en el rostro y las manos, diciéndoles que era lo único que podía desear en este momento. Devolviéndole el gesto Sesshomaru comenzó a besarla de manera apasionada hasta que el timbre sonó recordando sus planes anteriores y pidiéndole a él que la acompañase a su destino.


	2. Nuestra vida

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los utilizo sin fines de lucro por diversión.**

**Muchas gracias por leer esta historia, que en realidad es muy corta, constará de un capítulo más y posiblemente un epilogo. Esta escrita con el menor de diálogos posibles y de manera descriptiva, enfocándose mayormente en las sensaciones de los personajes y las situaciones que las causan.**

**Sin más aquí la siguiente entrega**

**Nuestra vida **

Pasando los problemas iniciales de la relación y la convivencia mutua, la vida juntos comenzó a transcurrir de manera armoniosa, el trabajando de nueva cuenta con ímpetu pero nunca dándola de lado y ella haciendo de su florería un negocio fructífero.

El tiempo fue pasando trayendo consigo el matrimonio tanto de ellos como de su hermano, que para estas alturas ya era parte de la vida cotidiana del arquitecto y en más de una ocasión se notó deseoso de las acostumbradas reuniones que ella su cuñada y su madre organizaban periódicamente para mantenerse en contacto.

En una de tantas recibió con agrado la noticia de que sería tío ya que su cuñada llevaba ya varias semanas de gestación.

Ese hecho hizo que la pareja se plantease formar su propia familia, algo jamás pensado por él y que ella había decidido no mencionar por desear no cambiar nada de lo que ella consideraba su época más feliz hasta ahora.

No mucho tiempo después la pareja recibió con agrado la noticia de que Rin se encontraba embarazada teniendo apenas algunos meses de meses de diferencia con su cuñada Kagome. Pero al poco tiempo de esta agradable noticia, Sesshomaru sintió por primera vez verdadero temor cuando le dijeron que su esposa se encontraba en el hospital y que era imperativa su presencia a su lado.

Con lágrimas en los ojos ella recibía la noticia que su embarazo había llegado a su fin y él sentía cada una de las lágrimas de ella derramaba. Dado que la pérdida había sido por causas totalmente naturales el médico les dijo que pasados unos meses lo podían intentar de nuevo y que no tomarán esta pérdida como excusa para no truncar su deseo de ser padres.

Cuando la siguiente pérdida se presentó ella no fue capaz de entender cuando de nueva cuenta su médico le decía que no se había producido un hecho no natural y que por precaución si deseaban intentarlo de nuevo lo hicieran bajo su supervisión para prevenir a toda costa que se volviese a repetir.

En el tiempo que su sobrino, un hermoso bebe con los ojos ámbar y con cabello platinado, cumplía su primer año y medio de vida, él accedió a los deseos de ella cuando le informaba que debían someterse a un tratamiento para que esta vez su embarazo si prosperará.

Una vez que el doctor dio el visto bueno iniciaron la búsqueda del bebe. Busqueda que no tardo más que unos meses en dar frutos.

Transcurriendo todo en aparente normalidad esta vez el embarazo de Rin se hacía ligeramente visible dada su delgada contextura y llenaba de felicidad a todos en la familia, así que una tarde mientras guardaba algo de las numerosas cosas que le había comprado a su bebe sintió por primera vez como este se revolvía en su interior. Estando sola en casa, ya que Sesshomaru se encontraba en un viaje de trabajo, espero con ansias su regreso para darle la noticia.

Esa noche se acostó con una enorme sonrisa y no paso por su mente que horas después se encontraría en el hospital con terribles dolores y escuchando la fatídica noticia de que los dolores que había sentido eran contracciones, que los médicos no fueron capaces de detener, haciendo que el parto se adelantará y dado lo precoz de su embarazo su bebe no fue capaz de sobrevivir.

No quiso someterse a más pruebas para aclarar que había pasado y solamente le prestó atención cuando el médico le decía que sería no recomendable intentarlo de nuevo, dado el riesgo tan elevado de sufrir una nueva perdida.

A su regreso Sesshomaru enfrento de nuevo el infierno y escuchaba sin emoción cuando ella le anunciaba que ya no lo volverían a intentar y era libre de tomar cualquier decisión al respecto.

El sintiendo su temor le dijo que su único deseo era permanecer a su lado aún cuando eso significará que no tendrían hijos propios pero si así lo deseaba podrían adoptar pero eso siempre sería si ella estuviese de acuerdo.

Ella no quería pensar en eso ni en nada ahora sólo quería que el tiempo curara las heridas así que tomando las medidas necesarias para no quedar embarazada, de nuevo retomo su vida e intento que la rutina le ayudará a salir adelante.

Él queriéndole dar su espacio y no interviniendo en sus decisiones se sorprendió sobremanera cuando un día al llegar a casa encontró todo lo relacionado con el bebe en bolsas negras y con destino a familias de bajos recursos.

La vida de ambos siguió su curso y cuando su sobrino cumplía los cuatro años Kagome anunciaba que de nueva cuenta se encontraba esperando un bebe. Ella habiendo asimilado ya su suerte en cuanto a ser madre, se alegró sinceramente y felicitándolos les dijo que eran unos padres estupendos y que sí su siguiente bebe era tan buen niño como Kai serían doblemente bendecidos.

Cuando su nueva sobrina una preciosa bebe con el cabello y ojos de la madre, llego a este mundo. Se encontraban cerca a celebrar su sexto aniversario de bodas y Sesshomaru no queriendo dejar la fecha pasar en vano organizó un viaje a las montañas ya que era por mucho el sitio preferido de Rin.

Volviendo revitalizados y más enamorados que nunca de aquel viaje, retomaron sus vidas sin anticipar nada de lo sé venia.

-

**Este capítulo es cortito solo para situarnos en el desenlace de la historia, dado que ya está completamente escrita la subiré a mas tardar el fin de semana. Saludos y gracias por leer.  
**


	3. Totalmente Inesperado

**Muchas gracias por leer. **

**Aquí el desenlace**

Totalmente inesperado

Durante las últimas semanas ella se había sentido algo extraña temía que la infección urinaria que había pescado en su viaje a las montañas estuviera haciendo de nuevo estragos en su cuerpo, cosa que le dijeron podría suceder ya que ese tipo de infecciones solían ser recurrentes en el cuerpo que infectaban y se hacían presentes cuando el paciente se encontraba débil, hecho ella sabía que era así ya que al dedicarse a su último trabajo muchas veces paso por alto comer adecuadamente y descansar como era debido.

Así que no le dio más importancia y decidió que sí los síntomas se agravaban visitaría a un medico.

El constante malestar que tenía no le hubiese preocupado mas de la cuenta de no ser porque una mañana se encontró devolviendo todo lo almorzado lo que le hizo caer en cuenta que su periodo se había retrasado y temiendo lo peor se dirigió a la farmacia en busca de una prueba casera de embarazo.

Cuando la doble línea se hizo presente Rin sintió su alma caer al piso al recordar la última experiencia, esa noche decido no decirle nada a Sesshomaru en espera de aclarar sus ideas y tomar una decisión en cuanto a su nueva situación.

A la mañana siguiente él recibía como baldé de agua fría la noticia de que no sólo se encontraba embarazada si no que no tomaría ninguna precaución al respecto ya que posiblemente la pérdida se daría en pocas semanas. El arquitecto cuyas facciones se habían acentuado con los años observó a su menuda mujer, la cual para su gusto había perdido demasiado peso, y le dijo que la apoyaría en lo que decidiese no sin antes recibir una negativa cuando le sugirió visitar a su doctor.

Se habían cumplido ya cuatro meses desde su viaje a las montañas y uno desde que ella se supo de nuevo embarazada, en ese tiempo ambos se enfrascaron en sus labores sin saltarse la rutina de ver constantemente a su familia a la cual habían decidido no decir nada, en la única vez que hablaron algo al respecto de su embarazo ya que el tema de su embarazo se volvió tabú y nunca era sacado a flote.

Y así se hubiera mantenido de no ser que una tarde, de esas que Rin se tomaba para visitar a sus sobrinos, se hubiera sentido mal y hubiese perdido el sentido por algunos minutos. En esa situación y ante la insistencia de que la llevarán al médico a ella no le quedo más remedio que decirles la razón de su malestar.

Por primera vez Rin sintió la parte más importante de tener una familia ya que sí bien durante sus embarazos y pérdidas anteriores, ella había sentido el apoyo de todos, esta vez los sintió más ferozmente cuando tanto su cuñado, la esposa de este y sus suegros intentaron convencerla a toda costa que debía someterse a un estricto control médico para cuidarse lo más posible e intentar llevar a término este embarazó.

Y también por primera vez se enfrentó a cada uno de ellos diciéndoles lo mismo que le había dicho a su esposo, que no haría nada al respecto y sólo esperaría que la pérdida se sucediese. Fueron inútiles todos los intentos de la familia y más cuando Sesshomaru se puso de su parte apoyándola y llevándose él también reproches y recriminaciones por parte de todos ellos.

Luego de este enfrentamiento las semanas sirvieron de brebaje que calmó los ánimos de todos y se sucedió lo impensable, el embarazo de Rin era una tema que no se debía tocar a no seré que se deseare acabar en discusión.

En uno de esos días Rin caía en cuenta que habían pasado ya poco más de tres meses desde que se supo embarazada y no le hubiese dado más importancia de no ser que esa noche mientras se preparaba para dormir sintió algo que en otro tiempo la hubiese llenado de alegría, sintió a su bebe moverse en su interior y cuando puso la palma de la mano sobre su vientre pudo incluso sentirlo en ella.

En esa postura la encontró su esposo al entrar a la habitación y no pudiendo disimular a tiempo le preguntó que hacía y con intención de no decirle nada intentó meterse a la cama, pero fue detenida por el firme agarre de su esposo mientras le cuestionaba otra vez que era lo que pasaba, una nueva negativa hizo que Sesshomaru perdiera la paciencia y levantara la voz haciendo que Rin se asustará y entre lágrimas le dijera que el bebe se movía.

El asombrado y preocupado intentó tocar su vientre y cuando ella le rehuyo, Rin fue testigo de algo que nunca creyó posible, la mirada ambarina de su esposo se empaño y entre lágrimas le dijo que no lo apartara esta vez que no solamente ella estaba sufriendo y que el también había perdido tres hijos.

Esa noche Rin dejo de lado todos los argumentos que tenía y por única vez se recostó en la cama mientras su esposo la abrazaba y colocaba las manos en su vientre para sentir así como su hijo se movía en el interior de la mujer que amaba, mientras deseaba que las cosas pudieran ser diferentes.

Algunas semanas más pasaron y ese día ella se había sentido un poco mal, comenzó la mañana con dolores en la parte baja de la espalda y ligeros tirones en el bajó vientre, sabiendo lo que eso significa se lo hizo saber a su esposo, el cual le ofreció llevarla de inmediato al hospital a lo que ella respondió que prefería esperar ya que las veces anteriores la espera a que el aborto llegara a su fin había sido la parte más dolorosa, sobretodo si se comparaba con las mujeres que se encontraban ahí, las cuales iban a dar a luz.

A lo largo del día el dolor no aumento pero se mantuvo como silencioso recordatorio de lo que le esperaba al irse a dormir los esposos se abrazaron y lloraron juntos por lo que estaba por acontecer.

Algunas horas después aún se encontraba en los brazos de Sesshomaru cuando una punzada más fuerte que todas las que había sentido anteriormente se cruzó por su vientre, levantándose de la cama despertó a su esposo y le dijo que la llevara al hospital que había llegado el momento.

Durante todo el camino el silencio fue el único acompañante de la pareja mientras tenía las manos entrelazadas, él sabía que ella pasaba episodios de dolor por que la veía sufrir en silencio y sentía como el agarre de su mano aumentaba.

Al llegar al hospital y dirigirse al área de ginecología que tanto conocía, se generó un pequeño alboroto cuando ella desvaneciendose del dolor se desplomó en sus brazos, mientras él entré gritos le explicaba a la enfermera que contrario a lo que creía, su esposa estaba sufriendo un aborto. La discusión quedo zanjada cuando el pidió sí podían localizar al Dr. Totosai que están al tanto de su caso.

Cuando Rin volvió en sí ya se encontraba en una cama, con la ropa del hospital puesta y escuchaba a su esposo hablar con el personal pidiendo que le dieran algo para calmar su dolor. Mientras una nueva punzada de dolor atravesaba su cuerpo, tuvo la conciencia suficiente para escuchar responder al enfermero de guardia que no podían darle nada hasta no ser examinada por el doctor.

Cuando el dolor pasó le dijo a su esposo que ya no quería pasar volver a pasar por esta situación nunca más en su vida y que su deseo era ser sometida a una operación para eliminar por completo su capacidad reproductiva. El entendiendo más que nunca le dijo que estaba de acuerdo y que no se preocupara ya que pronto acabaría todo y entre besos de amor le dijo que cuando se recuperará irían de nuevo a las montañas a pasar unos días de descanso.

Haciéndose notar el Dr. Totosai llego a su lado y les hizo una serie de preguntas que Seshomaru respondió rápidamente. Repitiendo mentalmente la información recibida el doctor se quedo con los datos más relevantes había tenido dolor durante todo el día y estaba de poco más de cuatro meses.

Procediendo a su examen Sesshomaru observó como Totosai fruncía el ceño cuando tocaba el vientre de su esposa y le pedía por favor que le permitirá revisarla más a fondo, a lo que ella accedió colocándose adecuadamente en la camilla, de nueva cuenta el ceño del doctor de arrugo y hablando con sus subalternos pidió un equipo para ver a través del vientre de Rin.

Esta vez los ojos del doctor se abrieron a más no poder y emitía las palabras que hicieron que el corazón de Sesshomaru se detuviese por unos segundos y el miedo de Rin llegase al cielo, "**No estás sufriendo una aborto niña, estás dando a luz**", mientras les señalaba la pantalla y un galopante sonido correspondiente al corazón de su bebe se hacía presente en la sala.

Todo lo que se sucedió fue tan rápido que el arquitecto no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar y vio como en un santiamén el médico de su esposa daba instrucciones a mil por hora a todo su personal, mientras ella era llevada al área de quirófanos, ya que dada la delicada situación en la que se encontraba, sería sometida a una cesárea de urgencia y el podría estar con ella, siendo escoltado rápidamente a la sala de espera.

Teniendo unos minutos de tranquilidad fue capaz de enfocarse los suficiente para llamar por teléfono a su familia, marcando en primera instancia el número de su hermano y sorprendiéndote así mismo cuando acepto que le hacía falta su apoyo en estos momentos. Inuyasha diciéndole que se calmara le anuncio que iba para allá y que se encargaría de hablarle a sus padres, no sin antes felicititarlo y diciéndole que sería un excelente padre.

En lo que le pareció una eternidad vio a su hermano llegar a su lado y por primera vez en toda su vida recibió el abrazo fraternal que le ofrecía mientras le decía que todo saldría bien. Al poco sus padres llegaron con ellos y la espera parecía no tener fin, hasta que el doctor Totosai apareció preguntando por Sesshomaru mientras le decía si quería ver a su esposa e hijo.

Tratando de coordinar sus movimientos siguió al doctor y cuando entró a la habitación lo que vio le evoco un sin fin de sensaciones pero ninguna que fuera capaz de describir lo que sintió al ver a su esposa algo pálida pero sonriente, sosteniendo un bulto lo suficiente grande para ocuparle todo el brazo derecho.

Al acercarse sus ojos fueron rápidos en detallar a un bebe si no tan grande como lo habían sido sus sobrinos, si un bebe precioso que agitaba las manos erráticamente mientras era arrullado por su esposa.

Con muchas interrogantes en la cabeza ambos esposos escucharon atentamente al doctor cuando les dijo que el bebe aunque con poco peso había nacido sano y que sólo sería mantenido observación por precaución durante algunos días.

Una vez dicho esto y después de la plática sostenida con Rin les dijo que posiblemente ella haya quedado embarazada al poco tiempo de volver de su viaje a las montañas, ya que el tratamiento que le dieron para tratar la infección que adquirió durante su viaje, interfirió con su método anticonceptivo.

Finalizó diciendo que no era del todo raro que ella haya mostrado los síntomas propios del embarazo cuando ya estaba de más de tres meses de gestación y que era como su bebe alcanzo las 36 semanas en su interior lo que lo hacía un bebe pequeño pero lo suficiente apto para considerarse a término. Y así como sus embarazos anteriores acabaron en pérdida este fue lo suficientemente duradero para traer con bien a su hijo, que dicho sea de paso era un bebe hermoso con una ligera pelusa castaña como de la que ella era dueña.

Cuando por fin se les permitió pasar la familia no podía daba crédito a lo que veía, cuando el arquitecto que alguna vez había sido dueño del carácter más hostil, les recibía con una enorme sonrisa con un bebe en sus brazos y les anunciaba que el miembro más pequeño de la familia Taisho llevaría por nombre Ryun.

Así los días transcurrieron y cuando les dieron el alta, se llevaron la enorme sorpresa que al llegar casa, su sala estaba llena de bolsas con artículos para su bebe y una pequeña cuna al lado de su cama se hacía presente. Sesshomaru sabía que su cuñada y hermano había sido los mayores contribuyentes en este grato regaló.

Es así como dos personas totalmente opuestas habían logrado dar con ese punto que les hacía el imposible estar uno sin el otro y que contra todo pronóstico habían logrado formar la familia que él nunca pensó y que ella tanto ansiaba.

**Esta historia tiene un epilogo que subiré en unos días**

**Saludos y espero que hayan disfrutado**


	4. Epilogo

**Hola muchas gracias por leer, en realidad la historia finalizaba con el capitulo anterior, pero me agrado la idea de darles un final más feliz si se puede. **

**Gracias por leer y saludos**

**Epílogo**

Mientras esperaba el arquitecto meditaba sobre los últimos años de su vida, recordaba como al poco cuando nació Ryun su vida cambio radicalmente, la rutina de los dos se vio alterada por la llegada del bebe, que era un bebe muy hermoso, bueno no podía ser muy objetivo verdad.

Recordó como tuvieron que adaptarse a los horario y necesidades del crio, pero algo que grababa en su memoria era como cuando Rin le pidió ir a cementerio a visitar las tumbas de sus padres y sus tres primeros hijos, lloro de emoción cuando les decía que sin esperarlo Ryun había llegado a sus vidas y les pedía que lo cuidaran desde donde estuvieran.

Así el tiempo pasó hasta convertirse en dos años en donde su primogenito creció saludable y llenando de alegría sus vidas, él junto con sus primos hacían las mieles de los abuelos Inu no e Izayoi.

El único trago amargo que pasaron hasta ahora era que después de numerosas pruebas hechas a su esposa, el doctor Totosai les dijo que si así lo deseaban podían intentar tener un nuevo hijo, ya que podían evitar a toda costa sufrir una nueva perdida, en un principio su esposa se negó y el respetuoso de su decisión no opuso objeciones.

La única vez que argumento algo a Rin fue cuando le dijo que quería intentar de nuevo tener otro bebe, después de intentar disuadirla por la sencilla razón de que no quería verla sufrir de nuevo, accedió a su petición.

Una vez que quedo embarazada y aun con la estricta vigilancia de Totosai, no podía sentir temor y cuando su teléfono sonaba invariablemente tenía la sensación que la historia se repetiría y seria su esposa o alguien del hospital dándole la fatídica noticia.

Pero una vez pasados los cinco primeros meses del embarazo, Rin y Sesshomaru vivieron lo que se podría decir seria la experiencia normal de unos futuros padres, padecieron antojos, malos humores, pero sobretodo la alegría de ver el vientre de Rin aumentar y sentir a su hijo moverse fuertemente en su interior.

Así que aquí estaba ahora, de nuevo en la sala de espera, esta vez mediante una cesaria programada su hija llegaría a este mundo, de nueva cuenta lo acompañaban su padres, hermano y cuñada, además de los hijos de ambos que correteaban por ahí, esperando saber noticias de su mama y tía, respectivamente.

No paso mucho cuando salió Totosai y le aviso que ya podía ver a su esposa, de nuevo quedo perplejo cuando llego a ella y la vio con su hija en brazos y de nuevo no pudo evitar sonreír a todo lo que daba cuando la presento a su familia y comprendió por fin que no le importaría vivir de nuevo todo solo por conocer a su esposa y tener los dos pequeños que ponían patas para arriba su vida.

**Espero que les haya gustado, aprovecho para comentarles que a la par que este epilogo subiré el primer capítulo de una nueva historia un poco mas apegada a la historia original.**

**Gracias de nuevo y saludos**


End file.
